


dirty talk

by zhanmia



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	dirty talk

床上的两个人较着劲儿，谁也不肯让一步。  
Singto穿着宴会上的那身黑西装，外套被随便仍在床下，白衬衫褶皱到看不出原本昂贵精良的样子，领口的那个炸眼的红色口红印是krist刚刚印上去的。Krist双腿夹住男人的腰将他死死卡住，被涂满艳丽口红的水润的唇顺着男人的脖颈一路向下舔弄，勾勒出一道道夺目的红。  
舌尖逡巡到男人的胸前蓦地停住，krist舔了舔下唇口内一阵蠕动，几滴晶莹的涎液便滴落到singto的乳尖上，随之引得他身体抖动了一下。Singto挣扎，发现手腕上系着的手帕绑的仍然很紧，忍不住出声，“kit，乖，把我放开”  
从singto的角度目光向下，将带着猫耳赤裸着全身的krist一览无余。珊瑚粉与蕾丝衬着猫耳清纯而色情，配上这人远胜过晨间露珠千百倍的清亮通透的眸子与水润的唇，singto从心底涌出的破坏欲险些赋予身体无尽的力量扯碎手腕间的碎布，他还是犹豫了，他想看看这只小奶猫今晚还能做些什么。  
狐疑的望了他一眼，似是在嘲笑singto为何会提出这样的要求，krist浅笑着将上半身探到singto面前，伸出舌尖顺着这人下唇的纹路舔弄，却一个不备被人将双唇含入口中。手脚动弹不得便只能在唇舌上占回便宜，singto由开始的舔弄发展到啃咬，krist疼得直哼哼，有些躁动的男人却置若罔闻。  
虽然说或许krist把singto的束缚解开或许会好一些，但几个回合之后Singto快速的掌握了诀窍。手被捆着，腿还能动，他曲起一条腿把krist整个人困在自己腿间，一个用力，krist跌倒singto怀里，突然地肉体亲密使得纠缠在一起的舌格外热情，两条小舌你来我往，吐着热气环绕在二人之间。  
最终krist先退了一步，熟练地褪下singto的内裤，krist没有给自己润滑就摆动着腰缓慢的将男人的欲望纳入体内。  
“啊”krist直接叫喊出声，太爽了，又疼又爽。  
Singto顾及着krist的身体，想等他略适应些再动，却被krist一上来就疯狂的挺腰撩拨得难以自制，双手掐住他的腰，耸动胯部打桩一样往紧致痉挛的小穴楔入。  
藏在乌黑浓密的发间的猫耳随着krist抬腰坐下的动作颤巍巍的在头上抖动，singto示意krist低下头来，待到这人覆身之时，牙齿猛地咬上猫耳撕扯起来。绵柔光滑的猫耳布料明明不具备任何活的气息，偏偏singto觉得此刻它就像长在krist身上，舔弄之间异常兴奋。  
“kit……啊，再往下点，对……”singto指示着krist的动作，恨不得将他钉在自己阴茎上。或许以后应该买个带猫尾的肛塞，把krist扒光，让他只塞着这个在属于他们两人的公寓里为他做饭，替他叠衣服，帮他系领带……他可以随时随地的扒下塞子，冲进krist的体内，感受它炽热内壁。  
掐住krist一点熟透的乳尖，singto喘着粗气说道，“kit，你看……它这么红，你就是天生该被我操的”放在平时krist听见他这么说肯定生气，不过一到了床上两人就都自动把这些翻译为情话。  
Krist也不甘示弱，晃了晃头顶的猫耳，咬着下唇一边叫床一边反击，“哥，你再往里面点，用龟头戳我那里啊！好棒！”singto发疯似的戳刺krist体内的敏感点，krist身体一阵阵痉挛却把阴茎含得更紧。  
突然想到什么，krist挑起嘴角露出笑意，甜腻着声音声声入骨的喊着singto的名字，“P’sing……singto……daddy？”这个小恶魔，singto一瞬间以为自己听错了，平时让他叫自己一声老公都极不情愿还要哄半天，现在居然喊daddy。埋在后穴内的阴茎充血到触目惊心，krist只觉得自己的后面快要被撑爆了。  
“daddy你好厉害，你操的人好爽……啊，daddy……”双手拉扯着耷拉在头顶的猫耳，下身被男人阴茎强力的鞭挞，全身上下的欲望与冲动都纠集在肠壁内那凸起的一点上，krist从未觉得自己如此喜爱singto的阴茎。  
这个家伙这么不要命的勾引自己，singto心里唯一的念头就是操坏身上也个诱人的身体，把自己的精液射满他的全身，涂遍他的脸颊，惹人一亲芳泽的唇也不能放过。  
一股狂躁从身体芯里涌出，singto终于扯开手腕上的束缚，腕间细细密密的伤痕与疼痛反而刺激了他高涨的性欲，一个挺身将krist掀翻在床，双臂架起他的柔弱无骨的腿，krist柔软的身体背对折到难以置信的角度，singto再次将阴茎捅了进去。  
“P’sing很喜欢我这么叫你啊，好……daddy，daddy……daddy的那个好大……”krist仍然不知死活的撩拨。  
Singto闭上眼深吸一口气，“好，kit，一会儿别哭……”扶正krist头上摇摇欲坠的猫耳，singto再次投入到性事中……


End file.
